


Happy Birthday

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [22]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Happy Birthday

You sit at the kitchen table and are more than happy that Sam isn’t bringing up your birthday. If you’re even luckier, he forgot it. You’ve only been together for a little less than a year, you don’t expect him to remember it anyways. **  
**

Just like any other day you sit and wait for your waffles to toast and tea to steep. Sam works late and you don’t expect him home until you’re asleep. Perfect. You grab your breakfast and start to eat when your phone buzzes. You flip it over and it’s your friend wishing you a happy birthday. You thank her and continue on eating.

The dishes are washed and the others put away, and just as you go to start the laundry, your phone buzzes again. You look at it and it’s another friend wishing you a happy birthday. Again you say your thanks and pocket your phone. You just want to do your chores in peace, but at the same time, people would think you’re being a rude asshole.

Within a couple of hours all your chores are done and you sit down to watch some tv. The doorbell rings the moment the tv is switched on.

“For fuck’s sake.” You begin to realize that today of all days, the one you want to relax the most on, is going to be the day you dread. You walk to the door and hesitate before opening it Maybe they’ll go away if you don’t answer. The doorbell goes off again. You roll your eyes and turn the handle.

“Hello, are you Y/N,” the delivery man asked.

“Yes.” You eyed the basket in his hands.

“Well, these are for you. Happy birthday!”

You raise your brow in confusion. “How did you know it’s my birthday?”

“It says it right here.” The delivery man pointed at the small sign sandwiched between the fruits.

“Oh, yeah. Thank you. I’m just having a stressful day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that ma’am. I hope it gets better later on.” He hands you the bouquet of fruit and leaves.

“Guess he didn’t forget after all,” you mumble. You walk to the kitchen and place the bouquet on the table. You have to hand it to Sam though, he knows exactly what you like. You pull out the notecard and open it. Immediately your face turns red. You almost feel bad for the person who printed this out.

> _Babygirl,_

> _You might as well take those panties off now because when I get home I’m going to make a meal out of you._

The idea of it sends shivers up your spine. You know you’ll end up in bed for the rest of the day while Sam insists on treating you to everything, whether it be sex or food. He always takes care of you when you need it, but you don’t want that today. Today you want to hide under the sheets and mope.

You grab a chocolate dipped strawberry and bite into it. The moan that escapes your mouth is akin to the ones you let out for Sam. At least these strawberries won’t insist on you having a good day.

 _A shower would be nice right about now_. You think to yourself. You walk up the stairs and head to the bathroom. You turn on the shower and wait until it’s the perfect temperature. Today is one of those days where you’ll milk the time you have to yourself. Surely this shower will alleviate your stress, to a degree. You lean your head back and let the water massage your worries away. What you aren’t aware of is Sam sneaking into the bathroom and getting undressed.

“You’re looking lovely today.”

“Motherfucker! What the fuck, Sam?” Instinctively you cover yourself.

“No need to shield yourself, I’ve seen them plenty of times.” He steps into the tub, but you put your hand on his chest and shake your head.

“I’m sorry, I just want to be alone.” Your voice cracks as you unexpectedly begin to cry.

Sam reaches out and wipes the tears from your eyes. “Don’t take too long or I’ll end up eating all the fruit on my own.”

You chuckle and nod. “I won’t.” You watch him as he dresses himself and then leaves. He leaves, but as the door slams you’re hit with an overwhelming need to call him back. You don’t know why, but you’ve always hated your birthday and you know you shouldn’t because you have someone who is willing to spoil you on this “special” day.

You finally turn off the shower and step out. You wrap yourself up in a towel and throw your dirty clothes in the hamper. You drag your feet as you head to the bedroom to grab something comfortable. Once dressed you quietly head into the living room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam grabs a hold of your hips and pulls you in for a kiss. His lips feel amazing against your neck and for that moment you’re not upset, in that moment you want him on top of you on the couch. “I still have to show you you’re present,” he whispers in your ear.

His breath warms your skin and sends shivers throughout your body. You turn around to face him, but you lower your head so you don’t make eye contact. He lifts your chin and gently presses his lips against yours.

“I’m sorry if I made things worse when I headed into the bathroom. Will you forgive me?” His tone is sincere and you’re just not used to someone being that apologetic or caring for that matter.

“It’s not you, Sam. I’ve always been like this. I hate my birthday.”

“Well, as long as you’re with me I will make sure you’re at least smiling on your birthday.”

You involuntarily smile which makes him smirk. He grabs your hand and leads you outside the house. You wonder what type of gift needs to be kept outside, and you begin to cycle through all the possibilities.

You make it to the driveway and you stop dead in your tracks. A car, he got you a brand new car, but not just any car, he fucking got you a model s tesla. The tesla is your dream car, the one you’ve wanted for years, but know you can’t afford, plus there’s a waiting list.

“Sam, is this a joke? How on earth did you get a tesla? You didn’t steal it, right?” You look at him a bit worried. You knew about his past, he was unusually open about it, so naturally you’d suspect it.

He looks at you, feigning insult. “No, totally a legit purchase.”

“How? I mean how could you afford it?”

“I have connections. Not to mention I have some money stored away.” He smirks as if he’s hiding a big secret, but one he also wants to share.

“How much money?” You don’t ask because you want it, you’re just genuinely curious as to where he was getting it.

“Enough to buy a new house, a much, much bigger one, maybe a few more teslas, and then some.”

You have to admit that Sam didn’t look like a man that even had a couple of grand to his name, let alone enough to purchase any of the things he mentioned. You’re convinced it’s one of his exaggerations, it has to be.

“You’re bullshitting me, Sam.”

“Should I call the bank? I mean I don’t have all of it there, but I have enough.”

You almost want to say yes, but you decline his offer. Of course it doesn’t mean you’re not curious about where the money is coming from.

“You’re looking at me strangely,” he points out the obvious. “I suppose you want to know where the money comes from.”

You nod your head.

“Well, I get paid to find artifacts. Sully and I find them, sell them for a reasonable price and we get enough to pay for other trips. I just tend to grab some extras on the expeditions. I save them, sometimes sell them to another buyer and well, I have enough money to buy you the car of your dreams.” He takes you by the hand and leads you to your new car. The car you’ve wanted to touch for so long.

You circle the car, the whole time running your hands over every curve. You begin to think that you have more feelings for the car than you do for your own boyfriend.

“The keys?”

“Oh, of course.” He throws you the keys and with a push of the button you’re granted access. The console has a computer screen, much larger than a tablet. You mess with it only to remember that you tend to break every piece of electronics you’ve ever touched.

“You need help, babe?” Sam walks towards the car.

“Maybe,” you say defeated.

He kneels down next to you and spends a good forty five minutes explaining the ins and outs of the car to you. You realize that he’s right, as long as you’re together you can really see yourself smiling on your birthday.

“Thank you, Sam.”

“It’s nothing, I’d do anything for the woman I love.”

Your eyes widen. He’s never uttered those words before and for a few seconds you just think he’s caught up in the moment. You love him too, but the last thing you want is to scare him off. Seems that now is a good time to return his affections.

“I love you,” you squeak out.

He chuckles for a moment. “Then it’s safe to say, that this birthday has ended on a good note.”

“Well, the day’s not over yet. You still have plenty of time to make it even better,” you say suggestively.

“We can get started now. Maybe in the kitchen and work our way up?” He begins to kiss your neck.

“I’m not wearing underwear.” Your breath catches as he scrapes his teeth along your neck.

“Good. We can always test how comfortable the seats are in the car,” he whispers in your ear before nipping at your earlobe.

“Yes, we should.”


End file.
